What Happens In Vegas Ends Up In The Tabloids
by erikx
Summary: Las Vegas; gambling, money, alcohol, drugs, and women. The perfect trip for Dethklok. Well now a concert has been scheduled for Las Vegas, Nevada and what could happen on the perfect trip? No Slash, just Dethklok being Dethklok. MATURE obviously.


**What Happens in Vegas Ends Up in the Tabloids**

_Dethklok © Brendon Small and Tommy Blanca_

Hey there. It's me erikx with my first fan-fiction ever. (Well…effort-filled, No OC, fan fiction.)

Reviews would be nice, CC is welcome. Just don't slam me with every little detail. J

So Dethklok in Las Vegas. The idea came to me randomly. I think I saw the movie "What happens in Vegas" sometime recently before actually writing. But I thought it make an exciting story involving Dethklok. Since ya' know; _Las Vegas; gambling, money, alcohol, drugs, and women_. ;)

Now I've never been to Las Vegas, let alone Nevada but I'm going to derive off of what I know and research. So if something seems weird and you've been there, I apologize in advance.

_Enjoy~!_

__________________________________________________________________________

"La V-gases?"

"Nos Tokis. Lass Vegsases-es; that's hows yous ams says it rights."

"Laaaaaaaaaahh Veeeehhhhhhhgggggeesssss", slowly said back.

Back and forth, Toki and Skwisgaar; worlds fastest guitarists; bickered to each other. The current topic, the proper way to say "Las Vegas"; each failing terribly. Sitting at the usually meeting table sat Dethklok; most powerful band in existence; and their manager. The remaining three band members did not bother with the conversation let alone participating in anything. Having the look of indifference on his face, Charles Ofdensen spoke up.

"Toki. Skwisgaar. Will you two just be quiet long enough for me to explain Las Vegas?" ,asked calmly. Turning their heads to face Ofdensen, both ceased. Rotating away from each other from sheer annoyance, almost as though loyalty to their command; but mostly annoyance. Sighing, Ofdensen continued his clarification of "Las Vegas". He cleared his throat, and proceeded with saying what he wanted to say.

"As I _was_ saying… On the 16th we will be traveling to Las Vegas, Nevada for a concert on the 19th. I've taken the liberty of giving you a few days to do what you want to do in Las Vegas. I want you all ready by the day of the concert. And well...you boys should enjoy yourselves." A suspicious pause was about Ofdensen's presence. Breaking the eerie silence was Pickles with a slam to the table. "Dood! ...Wai'! Yer sayin' tha' we're goin' to Lass Vay-gas an' we get tah' do anything' we wan'!?" ,asked excitedly, yet drunkenly. Ofdensen turned his head, and responded , "That…That is the gist of what I said, Pickles." Slowly taking in what he had heard, Pickles shouted. "Dood! Tha's friggin' awesome!" The whole band seemed to perk up at this idea, each plotting his ideal trip.

"Wait…Seriously?" asked Nathan all of a sudden.

"Yes….Yes I am serious, Nathan."

"Woah!……Seriously? _Ser-ious-sly_? _Whatever _we want?"

"Yes." ,Charles then paused and sighed. "Wha…Whatever."

The reassertion brought up numerous plans of enjoyment brought on by the impact. From gambling to strippers, to roller coasters and huge buffets. Las Vegas had it all, and soon Dethklok would have it all. It was too tempting to even think about everything there was. The whole trip was too exciting, to notice the strangeness surrounding it. The ominous idea of 3 days ahead (although, they would get time after that) of the concert. Excitement, and planning took over the minds of the band, not to even bother with reflecting the doubt left behind.

"Geezch, Thatsch awschesome!" ,exclaimed Murderface.

"I know, righ'?!"

Various loud chatter rang through the room. Mostly about how "awesome" going to Las Vegas was. How "awesome" it was that they had freedom (when don't they?) to do anything in Sin City. Charles proceeded to get up, leaving with one final remark. "Well boys, be prepared by tomorrow morning to leave." ,monotonically said. Walking towards that door, Charles glanced his eyes to the side, as Dethklok continued to talk amongst themselves. His eyes looked steady, but with a hint of uncertainness. "_Would all this work out?_" ,flashed through his mind. Charles left the room, closing the door behind him. He stopped, stopped in the middle of walking. He looked forward, nervous, and dismissed it. He went forward.

xxxxxxx

"Visit Las Vegas" flashed on the screen in front of the five guy's eyes. At the front at Pickles, clicking on the links for more info. If you know you're going to gamble, you need to know where the casino is . "Kay'…Now which casino ta' pick?". A themed casino, or hey, whatever casino the eye sees. There were literally dozens of places to go, each with its own fantasy. There were rock-n-roll themed, there was tropical themed, there was one based on Rome. Scrolling through the screen, each band member ogled each and everyone one. Clicking links, one by one looking for information. Whether or not, they will actually remember any of it, they wanted facts on the casinos.

"Wowie, there's sos manyies of dems."

"Hows ares we ams goings tos gets to dems alls?" ,questioned Skwisgaar.

"Well….We picked out…how many so far Pickles?"

"Let's see…" ,he paused and counted all the tabs they had on casinos. "…12.…so far."

"Oh. Then…I don't really know, Skwisgaar."

Pickles sat at the front of the group, since he wanted to look up Las Vegas first. It was compelling to him, how many places he could go, how many things he could do in three days. Three days. Three days before the actual concert. That was unusual compared to normal concerts. Normally it was go there, play, do the usual; drinking and groupies; and leave. _"Why do we get three days of "whatever we want" before the concert? That's not right, we never have _that_ much time" _, suddenly sparked in his mind. Stopping, he pondered on what he just questioned.

"…Ah, I'm just paranoid. My blood sugar probably low, I need to get a beer.", he answered reassuringly in his mind.

" 'Ay, you guys, I'm gonna go get a beer. Be righ' back"

No one really seemed to notice, let alone care. Nathan was looking through the multiple tabs they had open, inspecting the casinos with Murderface. Toki and Skwisgaar seemed to be off on their own, Skwisgaar with his guitar and Toki silently to himself occasionally looking at the computer screen. Pickles had all ready left the room to go get a beer or two, or four. Beer was the way to end his anxious wondering, it always has along with other intoxicating supplements. He worriedly thought if anyone else had noticed the time. He shook out the thought, and just focused on the beer.

"Look atcsh thatcsh one. 'Hard Rocksch Hotel'. Itsch gotsch a concert stage." ,said Murderface " I thinksch thatsch where we're going to havesch the concert." Nathan boringly said, "Yeah. Probably." Nathan , controlling the mouse, clicked on another tab. This one was Caesars Palace, a Roman themed hotel and casino. Feeling a noticeable prescene over them, Nathan and Murderface turned to notice the rhythm guitarist peering over the two of them to look at the screen. " Uh…Toki, if you want to look at the screen, you can come over here and look at it." awkwardly said Nathan.

"Nos thanks."

"Skwisgaar, you wanna look?"

"Nos, Is gots a pretties goods ideas of whats Is wants to dos. I'lls waits tos looks ats dems whens Pickle gets backs."

Nathan and Murderface continued to stare at the computer screen, straining their eyes at the bright colored screen. Skwisgaar sat peacefully plucking the 6 strings of the guitar. Toki, meanwhile kept repeating the process of looking at the screen. Soon, Pickles came back with about two six-packs of beer. Returning to his seat, everyone gathered around and studied Las Vegas.

Heading to the group Toki said one final thing before going back to a look of awe and wonder, "Is stills don'ts gets whats as "Lahs Veh-ges" ams"

xxxxxxx

Everyone knew that they would be dreaming of the perfect trip that night. Sleeping in a place of nirvana, they dreamt blissful dreams of Las Vegas. What they would do, what they would buy, what they would eat. Those were the common questions running through their heads. They would all know the next morning, on the dethcopter to Las Vegas, Nevada.

__________________________________________________________________________

Aha~ Chapter one is done :D

It's hard to type things how Murderface and Pickles say. Murderface is harder in my opinion. So I apologize with my fail attempt at Murderface D:

So, uh, like I said earlier, I apologize for anything weird.

Oh, also, the band time frame (*Normally it was go there, play, do the usual; drinking and groupies; and leave*) I based that on my own assumption. I would think they wouldn't stay there that long. Like in Dethtroll; speech, play, lake troll summoned, stayed and killed it. Nothing much else. K

So, hope you liked my first (no oc, effort filled) fan fiction! :D


End file.
